Scrat's acorn
Ice Age: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |Shorts = No Time For Nuts Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat's Continental Crack-up Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe Scrat: Spaced Out |Video Games = |Books = |Voiced by = }} Scrat's Acorn was a type of food that Saber-toothed squirrels ate in the ice age. In every film Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel, tries to get this acorn. Scrat and his acorn have been in every film in the Ice Age franchise. Scrat's acorn was known infamous, when it always caused catastrophic events, whenever Scrat would try to bury it. Appearances *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *No Time For Nuts *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Scrat: Spaced Out Roles in Movies In Ice Age, Scrat's Acorn is seen for the first time. Scrat hops on the acorn, attempting to store it, which makes a large crack in the ice, sending a glacier towards him. He runs away in fear but then realizes that he left his prized acorn and tries to get it out of the ice. He struggles but then gets it out of the ice just in time. He goes through a number of events trying to bury it or secure it, like being struck by lightning when trying to bury the nut in a tree, pry it out of a Ground Sloth named Sid's mouth, run into a group of animals for directions and then being flicked away, sliding on ice, and thaw the acorn out from a block of ice, which then becomes a piece of popcorn. 20,000 years later, Scrat was somehow frozen in a block of ice trying to reach his acorn and washes up on a tropical island. As the ice melted, Scrat's acorn was washed out into the ocean, which had angered Scrat. He ends up replacing the washed away nut with a coconut, for which he tries to bury and cause the island to crack erupting a volcano. In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Scrat goes through multiple events with his acorn, like being underwater with it, being attacked by Piranhas, getting attacked once again by a Condor Chick, and saving all the animals with it by diverting a flood. Later Scrat is sent to Nut Heaven where he is seen dancing toward a giant version of his acorn but is sucked away and saved by Sid, a Ground Sloth. In Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs, a saber-toothed squirrel steals Scrat's acorn while Scrat searches for it. He finds it has been stolen by Scratte, a female saber-toothed squirrel. Scrat's Acorn is fought over by Scrat and Scratte during the film. Later the acorn has it's own song called Alone Again (Naturally) when it is abandoned by Scrat for Scratte. At the end, Scrat decided to choose his acorn over Scratte because of her bossy nature, but ends up fighting with her when both squirrels are launched up from the Dinosaur World (Scrat ends up pulling the acorn away from Scratte, making her fall) and ends up back on the ice. When Scrat finally thought he had his acorn, a block of ice fell down on his acorn, sealing the hole between the Dinosaur World and Snow Valley. Scratte ends up keeping the acorn, while Scrat screams in frustration. In Ice Age; Continental Drift, Scrat tried to bury his acorn, but it starts to crack the ice. Seeing this, and knowing what it can do, Scrat quickly takes it out of the ice and barely lets it touch the ground, where the acorn ends up cracking and diverting a mountain. Scrat and his acorn are then sent to the core of the Earth, while he tries to get it. Later in the movie Scrat goes to Scratlantis where there are tons of acorns and saber-tooth squirrels that look like Scrat and Scratte. But because of his obsession over nuts, Scrat ends up sinking the city, and is left with nothing, while being stranded in Death Valley. He ends up screaming in pain and frustration when his eyes start to burn and he lost his acorns once again. In Ice Age: Collision Course, Scrat's acorn seemed to be the key into powering a UFO. He, and his precious acorn were therefore sent into space in the UFO. Category:Objects Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Foods Category:Scrat: Spaced Out